Dragontamers: The Laws of Ma'at
by Felicia Angel
Summary: Fifth and possibly final in series: The woman Layla is not all she seems, and has kidnapped both Jounouchi and Yugi! Can Yami no Yugi find out the truth to his past, and can Kaiba give his love, before it's too late?
1. Transgressions Against Mankind

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I own Layla Naunet, the new storyline (to a degree), some of the new cards (I'll give a list and such for them depending on the chapter) and the OOCness of some characters. Hope you don't mind!

You shouldn't if you're reading this…

Notes: This will have some references to the events in _Yugioh: Millennium World_/"Dawn of the Duel" but in most contexts will be a complete 180 from it. The reason for this is my OC character, the changes I made in the last Dragontamers story, and because it's going to be pulled deeper into some spiritual and magical ideas that the series touched on but didn't go fully into.

Warnings: foul language, sexual relations (m/m and m/f), violence, gore, general silliness (wait…)

Pairings: Puzzle, dragon, whatever Mai/Varon is (I'm not looking it up), and any others I had before. Shizuka has no pairings, and neither does Mokuba, they're KIDS, ew.

**DRAGONTAMERS: The Laws of Ma'at**

Prologue: Transgressions against Mankind

--_I have not committed murder, neither have I bid anyone to slay on my behalf…--_

Layla smiled as she drew her card, happy in the fact that their plan was working even against the rather stubborn and dimwitted member of Paradis who seemed to believe that they were 'evil'. Of course, she wasn't going to let the hypocrite get away with simply saying his 'caring' nature was due to his loss of a family or even Dartz inability to just let the world do what it must. Did the man really have to manipulate those two so much so he could have his Knights? If she had her choice, she would have done everything on her own.

But Layla had been forced to take up friends and confederates in her job, and realizations that because of that she had saved many lives made her almost happy about the fact that she would, at one point, run into the family and friends she had long ago lost.

Rafael glared at her as the latest of his Guardians disappeared, her own monsters on the Field and ready to attack once more. The Field that had been placed over them was one which wouldn't allow any others to appear… Vuolsi Cosi Cola Ove Si Puote, _So it is wanted there where the Power lies._

Even Orichalcos could not break Divine Law. The Shadows couldn't enter into it unless requested. This card, and all it's power, was given to her just for this one purpose, and this Deck would be destroyed after the one judgment was done.

To one side, Amelda had lost to Varon, his soul gone to the Orichalcos demon as Rafael glared at Layla.

"Why?" he asked as she got ready to begin her attack, "Why do you fight for such a king, the one who brings Shadows and Evil to the world?"

She frowned at him, confused by his reasoning. "What makes you thinks Shadows and Evil are the same thing? Science tells us that Shadows are what happens when light cannot meet around an object, and due to the position of it. My faith, the one thing which had guided me through 3000 years of loneliness, tells me the truth. Shadows are the natural merging of Light and Darkness, the natural state of all things. There are few beings of this world that are purely Light or Dark, just as there are few comforts that are Light and few sorrows that are Dark. Your life, any life, is a mixture of Light and Dark, of Good and Evil. To choose one and say it is the other is being foolish. I understand what I am. I have understood since I was perhaps nine years old what I am. Do not preach to me what is Evil and what is not when I have seen such things that you will never see."

The dark boatman known as Punisher of the Fifth Circle glared down at Rafael as Layla said lazily, "Attack him. I think it's only fit the Punisher of the Wrathful should take you down."

Rafael lost the last of his Life Points, dropping to his knees as the dark forest that they seemed to be lost in, as well as the monsters, disappeared from the area. Behind her, the others three women dressed in scarlet red walked forward, looking down on the beaten man.

"Now," Layla said simply, "take us to Dartz."

* * *

"You," Varon said as Mai sat next to him, her legs crossed as she watched Shizuka talking to Jounouchi, "look very lovely in that color."

"Hrmph," Mai muttered, "I think I look better in my dark colors. This is only temporary."

"Why that color, anyway?" Varon asked.

"Her namesake," Mai said as she motioned to Layla, who was speaking softly to their captive Atlantis Knight while also ensuring that Amelda's body was well-taken care of. "Apparently one of the nicknames is Scarlet Lady."

Varon blinked at that before asking, "So you're all part of it now?"

"I would guess so. You look good in it too."

Varon laughed, looking at his own dark red outfit. "I suppose I do. I do like my dark outfit better, and that nice white bodice you always where…I swear, you win more Duels by allowing those horny nerds look at your chesticles.."  
He received a hit upside his head. "That's just rude."  
"But I _like _your chesticles…" Varon ducked another slap and gave her a kiss instead, deepening it for a minute before leaning back. "You're worried?"

"I spent some time in the Shadows, Varon. What I remember of it…isn't pleasant. I was lucky enough to come out with my soul in tact. Whatever happened to Jounouchi was almost worse, and now we have to go against a man who will wield that power and try to make us turn against each other."

"We won't," Varon stated, lightly caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I promise you, Mai Kujaku, that no matter what comes, even if our souls are lost, I'll find you no matter how dark or how long, and we will destroy this. I won't have the one who tried to destroy my life and happiness do it so someone else."

Mai gave him a smile and a mild kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

Dartz turned from the alter, glaring at the grouping of red-clad women and one man, Rafael next to them and being held by the dark-haired woman he recognized as one he wished to feed to the great Orichalcos God for it's resurrection. In the very least, it might bring up the Pharaoh and his soul so the resurrection could be complete…

"So, this is where the fallen king of Atlantis resides," the woman said, releasing Rafael. "I'm not impressed by the tomb you created."

Dartz frowned at her and her wording, as well as the stances the three other women and that lost Knight, Varon, took as she spoke, "My sebah's tomb is far more grand, and at least he has no illusions to comfort him, nor to use against others in order to gain someone to speak to."

Rafael now looked up to Dartz, as if he would deny what the woman said. Instead, Dartz laughed at her.

"So you think you can fight me, oh Mighty One of the Pharaohs? I, who have also been gaining knowledge and power for far longer then you?"

The woman tilted her head and shook it. "I doubt that highly. I sensed you in Egypt, but the thief prevented my killing you then. I have sensed you elsewhere, but with the decrease of the Shadow Games, you have had no reason to appear either. In fact," at this she smiled, like a Cheshire cat, "I would have to guess you hardly have the power to stand up to me. You'd have thought that ten thousand years worth of souls was enough for that glutton of a god you have."

"How dare you!" Dartz yelled, stepping down to the level and revealing his Chaos Duel Disk, "I shall see your soul fed to the Oricalcos for such insolence!"

"Will you face all of us, all the Agents of the Angered One, of the Scarlet Lady?" The group stepped forward, Rafael blinking in surprise and staying behind with the body of Amelda as the woman smiled at Dartz's apparent blink and uncertainty. "Do you fear us all so, a pride of lionesses and their lion? Are you such a jackal and hyena that you laugh when there's no reason and run with your tail betwixt your legs at the sight of us?"

Dartz glared at her words, activating his own Disk, "I am not afraid of you, for I serve a higher power then your feeble goddess!"

Mai Kujaku, one he had wanted to recruit, let out a laugh. "He talks a lot for such a powerful Duelist."

"I don't think I've seen so much since some of the losers I've faced in Battle City," Katsuya Jounouchi muttered from her own spot.

"I'm more then certain just you could take him, Layla-onee-chan," the youngest one, Shizuka Kawaii, pointed out almost timidly.

"Where is the fun in the head lioness doing this and never letting her pride help in the hunt?" Layla Naunet, the Mighty One, the one called Sakhmet during the reign of the Nameless Pharaoh, smiled at Dartz, "He's a big enough hyena. There's enough for all of us."

Dartz laughed, pointing to her and then to Jounouchi, "I know all about you _and _that beast within the girl! I will not face you or her…but I will defeat your little cubs."

Layla looked over at him then shrugged, looking to the others. "Well? Do you think you can take him?"

After a moment, Varon and Mai nodded, Shizuka looking over the whole tomb of lost souls before nodding as well, straightening and glaring at Dartz.

"Then I have every confidence that you'll fail, Dartz."

* * *

Shizuka looked at the four cards in her hand and then back at Dartz. St. Joan, Nevermore Raven, and Swan Lake Queen were on her field, but she needed and hoped to break the Dragon's imprisonment. At least twice on their journey, she had dreamt of Atlantis and the fight there, the man Ironheart explaining that her kind soul resonated with that of the people who had allowed darkness to swallow them. When Shizuka had Dueled what appeared to be another Kaiba in the Valley of Hearts, claiming she would defeat any who stood between her and healing her sister, she had been able to defeat him and earned another card that would, supposedly, free the dragons. She had Claw of Hermos as her dragon, and gained the other two from Mai and Varon after two of the Duels. Now, though, she needed it to defeat Dartz, to save the others who were about to die…she wouldn't let anyone else be taken from her! Jounouchi had been taken from her, and years later her mother would do the same thing all over again. Dartz took away the people within this room from friends, loved ones, family, and abandoned his own family because he felt he was holy?

She would destroy him for it!

Shizuka drew, holding up the card as she played the one card that would turn this Duel around, freeing the dragons to become the Legendary Knights they were. With them, St. Joan as the general, and the Raven and Swan ladies on her side, she could destroy anyone and show them.

Mai smiled, before her Bellona the War Goddess and Hippoltya the Amazon Queen. Varon was coated in his Battle Armor, one of the Knights and warriors on the area, and as Shizuka straightened she realized she could win.

"Attack!" she yelled, and it was followed through with Layla and Jounouchi smiling at Dartz's surprise as the attacks got through, Layla stating, "At this point, it's like versus like, Dartz. Not even your Orichalcos monsters will withstand the battle that imprisoned them in the first place."

Mai smiled, nodding as she was able to attack Dartz with her monsters, and Varon following it up to knock out more of Dartz's points as he glared over at the trio.

"So what? I will end up serving you to the great Serpent anyway!"

The three stood ready as he summoned the Divine Serpent, Shizuka steeling herself to not shrink away from the challenge. Hadn't her sister been burned by the Phoenix of the Sun God and lived, even if her soul was broken and destroyed? Shizuka would live, defeat Dartz, and do what she had to do in order to save her sister!

* * *

Rafael didn't understand that girl's determination. She had fought many of the others they had sent after the group before they'd located him, and despite it appearing that she knew nothing of Dueling, Shizuka had defeated everyone who had come up against her, even with the Orichalcos.

And here she stood, as the young leader like the namesake in one of the monsters before her, ready to lead an army to victory and just as ready to destroy all in her path to keeping her sister safe.

Why was this happening?

**Vuolsi Cosi Cola Ove Si Puote**--Field Card, "So It Is Wanted Where the Power Lies", +500 to all Divine monsters, as well as to all "Purgatorio" series cards. (inspiration: "The Inferno", this is the words said by Virgil to gain Dante access to Hell and Purgatory, allowing him to complete his 'divine mission'. In this story, Layla also went with him, as she apparently knew a little about the area)

**Punisher of the Fifth Circle**--Monster Card (2100/250) Effect: Can only be summoned after a successful attack by Punisher of the Fourth Circle. Water-Type (inspiration: "The Inferno" again, this card also has the name "Punisher of the Wrathful" due to the Fifth Circle being the punishment area for wrathful people)

**Nevermore Raven**--Fusion Monster Card, from any "Valkeries" *will appear later* and Frigga the All-Seeing One (Dark Monster). (Inspiration: Norse mythology, ravens were said to be the messangers of Odin the All-Father, as well as messengers of the Valkeries)

**Swan Lake Queen**--Fusion Monster Card, from any "Valkeries" and Freyja the Weeping (Light Monster). (Inspiration: Norse mythology, swans were said to drive Freyja's chariot as well as help the Valkeries)

**Bellona the War Goddess**--Monster card, aids Amazon/Harpie deck. (Inspiration: Roman mythology, Bellona was a war-goddess said to ride with Mars into war.)

**Hippolyta the Amazon Queen**--Monster card, aids Amazon deck (Inspiration: Greek/Roman mythology, Hippolyta was one of the most well-known Amazon queens.)

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 


	2. Joan of Arc

Part 1: Joan of Arc

--_No moon to keep her armor bright, and no man to keep her through this dark, this smoky night…_--

When she had been very young, she had gotten sick for the first time. Katsuya had been there despite her mother's protests, and her father had gotten into a fight with mother over it, but it had allowed Katsuya to remain with her all through the night until her fever broke and she started to recover. During that time, Katsuya had found a large book on females who were warriors, and two of them always stayed with her due to the oddness of their stories.

The first was Joan of Arc, who was a saint in France. Joan had heard angels that told her how to defeat the invading English. She had used this, despite the knowledge that some would consider her a witch, to become the leader of the French forces and was able to beat back the English for some time before they caught her and burned her. Shizuka had always disliked the ending but loved the strength that Joan of Arc showed off.

The next was a goddess called Sakhmet. She was a destroyer of wrongdoers and cared for the sick as well as brought sickness to your enemies. Katsuya and her, though, enjoyed playing Joans of Arc against some of the bullies, though Shizuka was never any good at it. When Honda-kun began to join them, he suggested Shizuka help him with strategy. Shizuka had loved it, and even planned an attack against some bullies who were picking on a younger boy with dark hair and his older brother.

Katsuya had lead the attack and smiled at the boy, who asked her why she bothered. She had frowned as Shizuka came up, saying that her sister was "the best" and held out a toy that her father had gotten her but that Shizuka couldn't keep, her mother had told her. Katsuya said the toy was a 'loan' to the boy and to show that he was under "St. Joan's" protection. The black-haired boy had taken it and the taller one had asked if they meant Joan of Arc.

When Katsuya nodded, he had laughed at her, saying that Joan wasn't a saint, she was just a silly girl who got into trouble.

When Shizuka had started crying, Katsuya hit the boy, demanding he apologize to St. Joan. The younger brother had stood between her and the tall boy, obviously his brother, and said to not hurt his brother. Shizuka asked Katsuya to stop, and despite the two older ones wanting nothing to do with the train, Shizuka had let the younger, Mokuba, to keep the train.

A few days later, her mother left and took her, while Katsuya raced after them and fell down due to her dress. The next time Shizuka got to see Katsuya, she was dressed in boy's clothing and had given her a card that said "St. Joan".

"See?" she said, "She's so pretty and strong, she's even in Duel Monsters!"

Then mother had come in and yelled at Katsuya, the two going outside and Shizuka smiling at the card before deciding she would follow her sister and learn to Duel.

* * *

When she met Joan of Arc, she was a young girl who was looking over battle plans and praying. She claimed no divine allegiance, only that she had found her interesting and offered help. Joan had declined, stating she only wished to reclaim Orleans and save France. She had no name at that point, but loved her fire and thus stayed in the area, seeing her lift a siege that no others could in nine days. This fact made her follow her, even when Joan proclaimed she would never 'fall from grace'. She had laughed, stating she was not part of anything of the sort, only that she, too, was a female who knew war. Joan had listened to her story and then simply said, "If all of us must fall, then I will do it for my country, and see it free. I don't care what others say…I _will _do this."

Had the girl asked for the powers of the Shadows, she would've gotten them at that point and to this day, Layla had no doubt that Joan would have only used them to keep her country safe, then put them aside. She never would've used them to save herself.

After her capture and death, she had traveled through Asia for a while, hoping to find another just like her. She found stories of a woman, Fa Mulan, but had been too late to see her in action. Many others claimed the name, and at one point she joined a group of fighters in Mexico who claimed her name and her patronage.

More then once, Layla could swear she saw Joan smiling upon them, just as she was smiling now upon Shizuka Kawaii in the midst of battle, her namesake card leading the attack against stacked odds and with the knowledge that she would reclaim something important.

* * *

"Shizuka, move!" she got out of the way in time as a part of the stone column fell, causing her, Mai and Varon to retreat back to where Layla and Jounouchi were. If they expected anything from defeating Dartz, they hadn't expected his soul to resurrect the Leviathan.

Mai considered it karma for him searching for a strong soul to waken Leviathan and never having the balls to use his own.

"I need you to watch over her," Layla said as two large chimeras appeared near her.

"What're you gonna do?" Shizuka said, blinking as she realized it mean to look after her big sister.

"I need the spirit inside of her that holding her up, if I'm going to face that down. We have no God Cards but me, and I _need _all three of mine!"

Shizuka grabbed her sister's hand as something appeared from her and formed a new monster, this one a large lion with a deadly knife for a tail. Jounouchi's eyes rolled up and she went limp, Mai and Shizuka holding her up as Layla said to them, "Get out of her. I'll be fine."

"But--!" Varon started.

Layla glared at him. "I _am _Sahkmet, the Scarlet Lady, the Mighty One, and _that _is threatening the laws of Ma'at and of the Pharaoh. It is my duty to defeat it, just as it's my duty to ask that you all stay safe! Take care of them, Varon! You love them all in your own way, so it's your duty to take care of them!"

The group ran as a roar filled their ears and the island sanctuary.

* * *

Above the ground, Sahkmet fought the Leviathan, her wings glowing brightly, the knifes and poisons of the asp and the fierce lioness defending the earth below, cutting into the beast as more and more souls fell from it, woke up and fought against it, while she moved at one point to cut off the merged soul of Dartz. He screamed and used what he could the fight her, but three lions, hardened from years of fighting and destruction, and one woman with nothing to lose, pulled him from the falling snake and held him above Atlantis and the world.

"You are a useless king," she told him as he struggled, "did you truly believe that you could not be just a pawn for something? That all it told you was a lie? Are you so blind, Atlantis King, that you allowed your world to be destroyed?"

She let him fall back to Earth, heading into the water to attack the Leviathan as he sat on the ground, shaken and thinking. Had he allowed it? The Pharaoh she served left his comfort to save his people, gave up his life to save them rather then kill them, and in the end he was lost, unremembered. Atlantis was also lost, only a myth, and he had no way to bringing it back to life. He had lost his daughter because he hadn't understood, hadn't listened to his father whom he loved but instead to the demon in the meteor.

It was all his fault that Atlantis fell, and it would never rise again.

From the water, a sheet of it rose up and out of it came the divine lady, dropping down and looking tired but alive.

Atlantis was gone. He shouldn't have done what he had, and for that…

The spirits of those fallen due to the Orichalcos disappeared as the final piece of the meteor shattered, and the ruler of Atlantis disappeared along with the rest of his subjects.


	3. Transgressions Against God

Part 2: Sins Against Gods

_--I have not cursed nor despised God…--_

_If you are very quiet on some nights, you can hear all that went on in the palace. He believed that, and knew when to hide with the young boy, a little older then himself, an orphan but with the ability to learn about the stone-monsters and the laws, waiting for the danger to pass._

"_Where-"_

"_We must find-"_

"_NO!" He shifted as he heard his mother cry out and then had to hold in his crying at her dying screams, not wanting to appear weak in front of the other boy, though he had his hands against his ears and was just as scared. But he was the Prince, the Living Horus when he became Pharaoh, and the boy with the name of the Desert God would be his right-hand…_

_Suddenly there was screaming from near their hiding place, and the area opened to show a young girl, a few years older then the other boy, her body covered in blood—

* * *

  
_

Jounouchi wasn't there when the school year began, worrying Yugi beyond measure. He had asked the spirit to remain until the end of summer, and despite Jounouchi's sudden disappearance and strange attitude, he had hoped to find out what was going on either right before or when school began. Without her around, though, it felt…odd. Anzu and Bakura were already in another class due to their test scores, while it left him with Honda and Otogi, who seemed to constantly fight if games were brought up. Honda enjoyed strategy games to a point but didn't want to learn about Dice Monsters or any other sort.

Yugi sighed as he looked down at the Egyptian exhibit brochure. The tablet would only be in the museum for another week, and he knew that the spirit within him had some odd…the only word to describe them was 'dreams'. The spirit was either asleep or examining the maze that made up his Soul Room when Yugi was around, and as such had told and warned Yugi that he felt as if a powerful force was moving, attempting to regain something within the powers of the Shadows. While it had worried Yugi, as they already knew that it would take the three God Cards to awaken the spirit's memories, he had wanted to be near his friends when it happened.

But Anzu and Bakura weren't in the same class and had more homework. Honda and Otogi were just there with them because of Jounouchi. And Jounouchi wasn't in school. Kaiba had returned from America, obviously annoyed that he had to continue schooling but there all the same, and seemed just as annoyed at Yugi as to where 'the mutt' was.

Finally, on the day he had promised and couldn't back down from, Yugi took a breath and walked over to Kaiba.

"I have a favor to ask."

* * *

The trip to America had been rather interesting. Mokuba had enjoyed it and Kaiba had taken what chances he could to go sightseeing with him.

But despite the change, the work, and the sightseeing, his dreams of the mutt hadn't changed. If anything, they began to grow more and more vivid and surreal, at least once having her crumble into dust with what had been called Yami no Marik laughing and the God Ra behind him, screaming out in fury.

So when the school year started and Yugi approached him a few weeks in, asking him to accompany him to the museum to see if the God card would, indeed, regain his other half's memories, Kaiba was a little curious as well as worried. Normally Jounouchi or part of the cheer squad would be given this invitation, but they apparently had decided that life was more important then Duel Monsters or the spirit they had all said they cared for, and thus left Yugi alone.

But Jounouchi's disappearance had irked him. He had read up on her, finding out that she missed a few days of school when forced back into an old gang and had nearly been hospitalized for electric burns from tasers. She later had to be checked for small shards of glass that entered into her eyes after another fight, and the boss of the group had…well, Kaiba didn't know what he was thinking at the time, but the idea of people hurting Jounouchi when it wasn't him had irked him. A lot.

As far as he knew, the kid never recovered.

So he agreed, and after a quick meeting and setting up a few other things with his secretary and the announcer of the Battle City Tournament, he met Yugi in front of the museum, frowning upon seeing the 'other' Yugi there and no one else accompanying him.

"How was America?" the other Yugi asked simply, looking up at him.

"Large. Sometimes interesting. How was summer?"

"Very nice. I'm sad it ended."

_Oh really?_ "So what is this all about? Normal Yugi was a bit vague about the whole thing."

The other Yugi glared at him a minute as they started up the steps. "From what I can tell, if I show the Egyptian God cards to the large stone carving, I'll be able to find out what my memories are."

Kaiba gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him.

"If it had been up to me, Kaiba, I wouldn't have had to go through your Battle City to get the cards and would've just had to look at the stone!"

Kaiba chuckled at that. "Understandable. Still, do you have any clue as to what we're supposed to do now?"

"I go, I find out who I am…then I'm not sure."

"Whoever set up this system to find your name had a lot of time on their hands."

He was rewarded with a glare, then a rather sorrowful sigh. "I'm worried that if I go through with this, I must leave Yugi alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, to be so alone."

Kaiba had to agree, the two walking up to the stone and stopping upon seeing someone else there. Kaiba frowned at the back of the woman, who had dark hair and a red outfit of sorts on, while the other Yugi gasped. "You!"

At his word, the woman stiffened, then turned and faced them, causing Kaiba to gasp as well. That was the woman from Battle City who had glared at him when Jounouchi was underwater!

"Hello," she said, "I've been waiting for you, Pharaoh."

* * *

It was hard to see him again, this close and looking at her with eyes that didn't remember her. To see them again, her sebah and other, standing before her and unable to remember her!

Her heart cried and tore at it's tomb, but she was resolved to be cruel in order to save them both from the Fate that the other priests would've pushed upon him when it was unnecessary.

"Who are you?" her other, now called Kaiba, demanded as her sebah stood speechless, and from the mild fear in his eyes she guessed he remembered some of her, but not who she was and what she had once meant to him.

"My name, in this time, is Layla Naunet," she told him, "but I was once called Sakhmet."

"The Scarlet Lady?" her sebah spoke up, walking up besides Kaiba.

"Just so. I was given the title during your reign, Pharaoh, and the end-reign of your father. The name stuck, so to speak."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Layla. "What do you mean, 'during his reign'? That was millennia ago!"

"I know. I lived through most of it, and it was most annoying. I've been waiting for you to awake, and when I found out about the test, I decided I'd make up my own instead. I dislike the rules for this one." Behind Layla, the glow that seemed to surround the rock had dimmed, and her sebah glared at her.

"What do you mean? I'm through with games, I want to know!"

She nodded. "Understandable, but what will happen when you know the name? Will you simply go back to Egypt and rule, as you had? Or do you intend to share a body with that boy for the rest of your life, always taking his place and never letting him see how well he can Duel without you, using his own Deck and soul? I've yet to see him try unless a friend is in danger."

Her words obviously stung as she gave him a small smile that she knew wasn't at all kind. "Where is that friend, anyway? You seem to have misplaced her since Battle City."

Her sebah's eyes narrowed then widened at the implications before he yelled, "What did you do to her?"

"She _died_," Layla told him, "and most of her soul was stuck between Life and Death. Surely you noticed the difference in her after that Duel? No? I wonder what type of friend you _really _are."

He glared at her. "Yugi noticed, but she disappeared before he could talk to her. Now where is she?"

Her other glared at her, as if just now realizing what she said and understanding the stakes. Suddenly, Layla laughed.

"You're both so very lost. Jounouchi is with me because _I _put a monster in her to allow her to move, to breath, and yet she was turned away by both friends and her love-interest. I have the only way, now, of you regaining your memories, Pharaoh, but if she isn't enough to make you wish it, I have another way as well."

_There's only room enough in that Puzzle for _one _soul.

* * *

  
_

She moved fast, and he stumbled as he felt some thing torn from him, blinking as he now saw the Puzzle in her hands, Kaiba on the ground next to him.

But wait…

"This can hold _one _soul," she said, "you were lucky you found such a willing boy to hand over his body to you. I'll return this, and restore Jounouchi, when you are able to speak your name, and use it to banish the Scarlet Lady from the battlefield that was created. There are three Duelists you have to face in order to gain my location. If you don't in two-days time, Jounouchi's soul will remained damaged, and as for the boy within…" she smiled again, one that made his blood run cold. "I hope he left you the memory of how to put it back together, Pharaoh."

Before I could stand or react, she had been swallowed by darkness.

_No! Aibou…aibou was once more in danger, all because of me! _He had sworn after Battle City that he'd never allow it to happen again, but it appeared that this would, and it made his blood now boil in anger.

He turned to leave when a hand caught his arm. Kaiba.

"What do you want?"

"The mutt's in her position because of me. I may not like it, but I'm going with you."


	4. My Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note: It's taking me a while to find inspiration for this story, and of all the places to do so, it had to be in a Kipling story ^^; Hopefully more to come soon, but don't hold your breath, college is being weird to me...**

Part 3: My Own Worst Enemy

--_It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy…--_

Yugi woke slowly, frowning as he stood in the odd cylinder and touching the side before he jumped. He had been able to see in an odd type of double-vision when the spirit was in charge, and the duel with Marik had brought him to see things in his own vision, though he was to the side and was in the Shadow Realm at the time.

But now, he could see himself, and knew he wasn't in his own body. What had happened? He remembered they went to the museum, there was some sort of worry from the spirit then a huge amount of pain…

The room he was in was windowless, and hummed with the same power as the Millennium Items when they were used, some dark and present power that vibrated through his skin and into his bones. Further away was a door, and next to him, lying in a fetal position in a similar cylinder, was Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled, banging on the side of his prison and attempting to wake her, then freezing when she shifted and a piece of her shirt fell off, like a fall leaf or like ash that was about to be broken up.

"What happened?" Yugi whispered, hoping for an answer but getting none. He swallowed, trying to think as he saw a woman enter, turning to face her and telling himself he wasn't afraid, that he could face down anything the spirit could, but at the same time was aware he had to clench his fists to stop them from visibly shaking.

He recognized the woman from a photo Jounouchi had shown him, saying that she was called Layla and had helped Jounouchi through a rough patch in life. Now, though, she was dressed as if ready for a fight, the hilt of a sword on her belt and her top showing off a long line of hieroglyphics that seemed to glow and stir as she got near him, stopping just in front of his prison.

"What have you done to Jounouchi?" he asked.

She knelt, looking at him, then pointed upward so he could see the Millennium Puzzle above him, and something winding around it.

"If the spirit of the Pharaoh doesn't arrive in two days, Jounouchi's soul will disappear into ash and pass into the afterlife, as Ra intended when it burned her," she told him in all seriousness, "and you will be destroyed and placed inside the Puzzle as it's spirit. If and when he fixes it, you could easily be without a memory as well."

Yugi looked back at her, his fists unclenching as he looked down. "Why are you doing this?"

"To see if he's worth his title, and to see if Kaiba is worth the love that Jounouchi gives him. I'm her friend, and am quite possessive of her. I do believe you were the only one besides her sister that noticed she wasn't the same after she returned to life for whatever reason."

He felt like crying, but instead mustered up his courage to glare at her. "That doesn't mean you should punish me or anyone else! Tell me what will help heal her, and--."

"Kaiba acknowledging his love for her, which he's attempting to not feel," she said, "he's a rather annoying young man, to tell you the truth."

Yugi swallowed at the harsh note in her voice and said, "And the spirit? What has he done?"

"He was going to leave you," she tilted her head sideways, looking at him with a curious expression. "Isn't that enough?"

"No," he answered simply, "it's not. I don't know why you should punish him for doing what he has to."

"He doesn't _have _to leave you." Yugi started as she pointed upward, "If he passes the trials, he'll be given his own body back, and you will be given yours. His old _ka_, the soul of who he was, will go into the Underworld and stay while that part of him remains, reborn in a new world."

Yugi looked up at the swirls before he said, "But what about Jounouchi?"

"That's up to Kaiba what happens. If she disappears, her soul will be in the realm of the Dead but she'll be unable to cross into Death."

Yugi swallowed before saying, "And if that happens, how could I make sure she finds happiness?"

Layla frowned at him, then said, "You'd have to give up your body, soul, everything you are, to do that."

"Can I?"

"It will cause your Other pain, and it won't end the cycle of death over love for something."  
Yugi looked at Jounouchi, who had shed more pieces of ash from herself. "But if I live and she dies, I won't be able to love anyone, knowing that. I don't care about the consequences. If Kaiba fails, I don't want her to die and be alone."

Layla was silent a long moment, then said simply, "I don't believe I've ever met such a pure soul. I will see what I can do."

* * *

To say that Seto Kaiba was upset over the re-emergence of magic, past lives, and everything else into his life would be a large understatement. Even 'furious' didn't reach the level of anger, confusion, and complete and utter annoyance he was feeling at having to be brought in because Mazaki and her boyfriend stopped talking to the group simply due to being in a higher class, or because the rest of the cheerleader squad now had their own lives and had given up on that 'friendship' speech they made so quickly but somehow abandoned during the summer and first few weeks of school.

He was just happy it was a weekend when this all started, and he didn't have anything pressing to do besides grab his Deck, his Duel Disk, and after that not worry so much. All he needed to do was to save the mutt and leave. What else could he do? After all, she was beneath him, a smudge on his coat that needed to be brushed out, like all others who had attempted to know him. Despite Yugi's attempts to make him a better person, he had really only focused on the one person who had brought him back, the reason for his recovery had always been Mokuba and his love of his brother, as well as the betterment of the company he now ran. There was no room for anyone else, and most especially not that Jounouchi.

* * *

He was annoyed, angry, scared, and wanted nothing more then to throttle Kaiba before he sent that woman's soul into the deepest part of the Shadow Realm that he could find. He would, if she did anything to Yugi. His aibou was too precious to be brought into these dangerous games, and somehow she had done so, and soon after Marik's evil game in the Shadow Realm that had slowly leeched pieces of Yugi away, harming him instead of the spirit's body. He remembered the time over the summer nights in which he worshiped that body and swore he'd do all he could to care for it…

"Are you ready?"

The spirit turned to glare at Kaiba, who stood just behind him and was glaring beyond him to a figure that was walking towards them.

They both blinked at Mai Kujaku appeared in front of them along with the man called Varon, the two with Duel Disks and Varon taking a place facing Kaiba.

"First Duel," Mai said, and suddenly the whole of the world seemed to disappear around them, until there was nothing but those four and their Duels.

* * *

When Varon had first met Jounouchi, it had been after he left and attempted to find the people who'd burned down the orphanage, who'd destroyed his chance at a good life. He'd met up with Layla then, and she'd sent him to Japan where he met the young minx called Jounouchi, who was as tough as she was beautiful, but don't tell her that.

He'd returned once and met Kaiba then, though he didn't know that until later, and had learned quickly that Jounouchi loved him. That it wasn't returned bothered him, and now, upon learning the full truth, he wanted nothing more then to get a chance to hit Kaiba and deal him the worst types of blows he could. After all, what type of man would be so cruel?

Layla had laughed when he asked and pointed out a rather interesting story for him shortly before she went off to fix up the trap. It was called "The Phantom 'Rickshaw" and he found a reason for such a person to bring a woman to death.

It didn't make it _right_.

He knew what Kaiba's deck was comprised of, and his own had low-level monsters, as well as the Battle Armor that wouldn't help him until he constructed it all together, Varon had enough Wall Monsters to not worry about him so soon.

Varon paused at the first few cards, smirking at the one he had in his hands and looking over to Kaiba. "I summon The Phantom Rickshaw in Defense mode!" the old-fashioned cart with a hidden person holding up the end appeared, though the person was sitting, and within it sat a young girl in a dress, her hair blond and her eyes seeming to be looking straight at Kaiba, who gasped in surprise.

"Kaiba no baka," the little girl said, "why don't you like me?"


	5. May No Ill Dreams Disturb My Rest

**Author's note: To all those still reading this....*bows* I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I keep trying to get Layla to get back here but she attempted to wander off. I have her back somewhat, at least enough to know the end, but it's between here and there that I'm getting a small run-around. I'll try to do more *offers up sweets and tea* Thank you for staying for so long!**

Part 4: May no Ill Dreams Disturb my Rest

--_…nor Powers of Darkness me molest…--_

No matter what Kaiba did, he couldn't get rid of the Rickshaw and it's occupant, who sat asking only the same question but received no answer. He wondered briefly if he was going insane, if there was a way to escape from this game or how to make the one thing to _go away_.

The Armor Deck was not an easy one to play, he knew this, and due to the lack of attack points, it made his Crush Deck strategy harder to play. The higher the monsters he had out, the more Life Points he'd loose when they were attacked, and he was now in a retreat, with the Rickshaw continuing to ask him the same question.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to be in yet another Shadow Game, yet another excuse to save someone or something from the forces of darkness. He saw no reason to care about the girl in the cart, nor about the one who hid behind her in a suit of armor. He just wanted this to end, for everything to go away and leave them alone. He was tired of the ancient power and artifacts that continually made his life harder, that hurt others, that manipulated others into killing people or insanity or even hurting others just because they wanted to resurrect their dead wives.

"Kaiba," the younger version of Jounouchi started to speak again as he finally had enough of it all, of dealing with things, of being blamed for anything relating to Jounouchi whatever reason.

"Shut up!" he yelled at the apparition, "You're not even Jounouchi! What right do you have to ask me questions that only she would know the answer to? You're not even real, all you are is a copy of her!"

The younger version blinked at him, as if completely confused by his answer and outburst, Kaiba glaring at Varon before saying, "If you really thought that I would care for her, you would bring me something real, not this mockery of her! She knows why I was mean to her before! What I do not know is why she gave up dresses!"

With the same suddenness that it had appeared, the Rickshaw disappeared, leaving Varon open as Kaiba, with a glare at him, started his own attack.

It was not that Kaiba cared for humiliation, but for the same reason he hated Shadow Games and all associated with it, he had felt such games were dependent on the person's will to leave, to win or lose, so long as they escaped with a better understanding.

Varon landed hard on the ground from the Blue Eyes' attack, his Life Points down to zero as Kaiba waited for the blackness around them to disappear.

Instead, he saw a long riverside, and sitting on a rock was the younger Jounouchi, watching him and seeming to be confused.

"You really just wanted to know that from childhood?" she asked, "Nothing else?"

"I started the fight, and yet you were still friendly with Mokuba. I didn't see you after that, though."  
"We moved. Dad got depressed and we had to move." She was silent a while, then said, "I stopped because being a girl means I'm weak. I can't protect anyone as a girl."

Kaiba looked at her then shook his head. "You were Joan of Arc, last I saw, and she is perhaps the strongest girl so far, or at least to a point."

"But she was burned too--." Before Kaiba could speak up or move, the small girl suddenly shivered, and disappeared into a pile of ash.

* * *

Kaiba glared at the dome that signaled Yugi's continued game, making him wonder what was going on and why it was taking so long to finish. Varon had disappeared along with whatever Shadow Game that Kaiba had been forced into playing, and despite having been subject to them a few times, Kaiba found he could not get himself to think up enough worry about the other man, though it did confuse him. Why was he so hostile towards that one man in particular?

It took a minute, but Kaiba finally remembered. He had gone to see Jounouchi and Yugi after that mysterious fire, and he'd come in to state he was there to see Jounouchi, and was her friend. He had already been unhappy about the closeness she had with Yugi, but had decided to see if he could be part of that. Instead, he'd left because of this other threat, and worked towards forgetting her in that context of being more then just an acquaintance or casual friend, if he was even that.

Why had he done that?

"_What use are they? You will have one picked for you, and when she gives you a son, that's all that's needed. Stick to your studies, Seto, and don't think on such a silly distraction!"_

For all that he was adored by females, and gamers, and female gamers, he had no way of really asking one out on a date, or knowing what they needed, or they might want out of him either. He doubted that he could learn from books, or observing, and the thought of watching anyone show him how to seduce Jounouchi would just…make it different.

So he'd dropped it, not from not wanting it, but because he didn't want to fail, and because he didn't believe that he could get past insulting her.

The dark dome suddenly shifted, contracted, and out of it walked Yugi, looking very much like he'd gone through a good amount of lessons instead of just Kaiba's one.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked.

"I lost."

Kaiba frowned at that, then asked, "Then why are you here?"

"I lost the game, not the end result. I had to face the fact that I had no way out, that there were some things that I cannot sacrifice, or hurt. And you?"

Kaiba was silent for a moment before saying, "I think that Jounouchi didn't come out of being burned by Ra, or if she did, it wasn't the same one who started the duel."

* * *

Layla shook her head as Varon and Mai watched the two Duelists head off, Mai looking proud of herself while Varon glared at Kaiba's back. "They still have a lot to learn," Varon said.

"Which is why Shizuka will do what she can to stop them, and teach them, or at least teach Kaiba. I have to deal with my sebah, and see how he acts towards helping out Kaiba with the Duel." She was silent for a minute. "I know that things could turn out well, but I am afraid of what might happen to Jounouchi when Kaiba does go down to get her from Limbo."

"He'll be able to," Mai said, "after all, Scrooge changed in a night."

* * *

_The blood-soaked girl was older then they were, and was kneeling before the throne, his father to his right and the other boy, Set, to his left._

_The words spoken were distant, almost forgotten, and stuck within the labyrinth of memory and time, but one suddenly stuck out, coming to the surface suddenly as he strained to hear the words or recall the event._

"_You will be a member of our court, and you shall care for the two you have saved."_

"_Yes, mighty Pharaoh."_

"_From now on, then, you shall be the Living Sakhmet."_


	6. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Author's Notes: Sorry again for the long delay! I only now dusted off Layla and the rest, and I wish it hadn't taken me this long! Anyway, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy this next part!**

Part 5: Butterflies and Hurricanes

-_Your time has come…_-

The Pharaoh didn't know what his memories would reveal, but he was uncertain that he'd ever get the whole thing. He sighed as the two stopped for Kaiba to check on Mokuba, ensuring he would be alright and also to check on the company. He waited, unsure how to go further to try and figure out who the person that the woman Layla was. He knew she was, in his few memories, covered in blood and somehow important. He had seen that she seemed interested, almost sad, in him and his amnesia.

Why? Was she important to him, or at least had she been? He couldn't think of anything or any way that he could really get the rest of them.

"What are you looking so annoyed with over there?" Kaiba's voice caused him to turn, finding the taller duelist standing nearby.

"It's about the woman who sent us on this chase. I do know her from my old life, but…why is she attempting to waken my memories in this way?"

Kaiba frowned at the question before saying, "Maybe it's just a trial." The Pharaoh frowned at the comment before saying, "Then why are you with me?"

Kaiba glared at him. "Like I know what that woman is thinking. All I know is that we're following her rules to save Yugi and that mutt, and the only reason _I'm _brought into this is because I'm being blamed for her bad decisions."

The Pharaoh managed his own glare before the duo stopped, both frowning upon seeing that they were once again in front of the museum. The two frowned, the Pharaoh wondering if the second duel would be fought here or somewhere near here.

"Who do you think she'll send next? More rejects from Battle City?" Kaiba muttered, something in his voice causing the Pharaoh to look over at him as they walked up to the doors. Inside, despite having been open for an hour, the whole of it was dark, and his attempt to touch that only met with the same feeling he did when he or others used the power of the Shadows.

The Pharaoh opened the door quickly, rushing in and vaguely hearing Kaiba follow him but then stopped when no other sound came in. "Kaiba?"

His voice echoed through the darkness, and no sound reached him for a few minutes before he heard Kaiba's voice call back. "Where are you?"

_He sounds more annoyed then scared…_ the Pharaoh sighed, realizing that despite his time dealing with his demons and putting his soul to rights, Kaiba still was a skeptic and always would be.

The Pharaoh activated his power, resulting in a golden glow around him. This was dangerous, as it might attract the monsters trapped within the Shadows, but it was the only way to actually get Kaiba to notice where he was, and the safest way. Attracted or not, monsters would readily attack someone without the powers of the Shadows faster than one with those powers, and especially one with a Millennium Item.

Kaiba soon came into view as the ground around them cleared, showing a scene that had to be from ancient Egypt.

_The woman, called Sakhmet, stood between the two young men, glancing at both with a wooden practice sword, the two with the same weapon._

"_Begin," she said, and with that both young men attacked, one wearing the symbol of being the next in line to be Pharaoh, the other in a slightly different dress denoting the status of a priest-in-training._

_The two men attacked, both moving to attempt to land a blow and working together at times. The woman seemed to not be worried, though at one point both attacked with such ferocity and power that she was forced to move and defend a little more than before. The two men nearly struck a blow then, save that she was able to turn and push them both into the nearby pond. Both came up sputtering as she laughed._

"_You nearly got me, little ones," she said, helping them out, "Well done, Seto. Well done, A—"_

The shadows before them engulfed the scene as the Pharaoh had been leaning in, realizing he was about to hear his own name. He turned quickly to look at the intruder, blinking in surprise at the familiar shadow taking the same form as his own, though dressed more as his past self had been then he had been since entering Yugi's body.

"_You don't deserve our name_," the shadow said, a Duel Disk appearing before him, "_I will ensure she is no longer hurt by you._"

* * *

Kaiba paused, looking around as he suddenly lost track of the other Yugi for the second time since they entered the area, frowning as he found himself outside of the museum, the doors behind him locked and causing him to growl in frustration. He disliked being separated from the person who was supposed to have an idea of what was going on, and was out of his league when it came to the Shadow Games and magic things everyone walk talking about.

"There you are," was all the warning he got as he turned, finding himself facing that girl from Battle City, the one who was the mutt's sister.

"What do you want?" he asked when her Duel Disk activated.

"I want to see if you're really worthy of my sister's affections."

* * *

If the former Pharaoh was to be truthful, he did not think that he could face off against himself. As well, most of what he knew about Duel Monsters came from Yugi: the small teen had spent most of his time thinking of strategy games, and having a Deck that was designed to heal, defend and deliver devastating attacks was one of his major achievements. Even if his high-level monsters were killed off, he could still defeat his opponent.

However, the major problem was that Yugi's Deck was also built around the Pharaoh. The main cards that were his signature were those that belonged to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and because of that, he found many to be missing.

So he couldn't play Yugi's Deck, nor could his play the one that had his cards, for he was fighting himself. What could he do then? Could he accept defeat again?

No…this battle wasn't about accepting the fact that sometimes the outcome of a battle wasn't just to win but to learn a truth about yourself or someone else. This was a battle to show himself worthy of his own name.

Meaning he _had _to win.

But with what? Who was he, besides simply a spirit using another's body?

_No. I was a guardian of the Millennium Puzzle and of the Shadows. I am no longer the Pharaoh, but one who loves my aibou. I am part of this world and want to continue to be part of this. Therefore, I will fight with that which is mine: the Dark Magician of my past, and others of my present and future. I will not lose!_

With his confidence back, Yami drew a card, feeling the pulse of it. The Shadow Games were still there…but they needn't be anymore. There was no need for them after he regained Yugi, and without them, at least, his aibou would be safe.

* * *

Kaiba felt himself fall back, standing slowly to wipe blood from the side of his mouth. He never did like fighting in the Shadow Realm, mostly because such things meant he would often have to deal with actual hits, and while he'd created the Duel Box and later the Duel Disk in order to gain that sense without having the danger.

Well, aside from the Mutous, but he'd been much crueler and sadistic then, without his priorities straight until that final showdown. Right now, though, he was in a fight to show that he was a better person, that not only was he one who cared for his brother, but cared for someone else.

Unluckily, the sister, who was currently had a small grouping of female warrior monsters in front of her, was also someone who as cared deeply for someone, and who was obviously not about to give him her approval.

Kaiba slowly stood and looked back at his cards. There were two things he could use, but there was no guarantee that he would succeed. In truth, he had to just hope that she wouldn't block it.

"Give up," she growled at him, "and stay down."

"I don't care what you think I'll do," Kaiba said, "I was told that because of me, someone else got hurt. You honestly think I'm the same as I was even those few weeks ago? I doubt I'm the same as I was at the beginning of this all…but I will win, and I will drag that mutt back to life, no matter what the cost!"

The girl glared at him as he drew and looked, knowing suddenly that he could win, and if he did, knowing that at least he'd be able to apologize later.

"Don't you _dare _call her that again!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do just yet," he muttered, "I use Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

* * *

The shadow of his former self was pushed back by the final force of the blow, looking up to Yami as the last of his monsters disappeared. Before Yami was Black Luster Soldier, and waited for the other to acknowledge that he'd been beaten.

The shadow of the former Pharaoh stood slowly, giving him a small smile as he did. "I suppose you have your own name for yourself, but I will give you the one we shared. You've changed, having been trapped in the Puzzle, and we are no longer the same."

"I didn't think we were," Yami stated, the Soldier disappearing as the game ended.

The shadow chuckled a little at that. "True. You must tell Sahkmet this name if you are to fight her for your love's freedom. As well, you must do what you can to ensure he does not give up his life for Jounochi's. It's important to Seto that he be the one to save her."

At Yami's nod, the ghost leaned in and whispered one word to him.


	7. The Tower

Part 6: The Tower

It had not taken long after summoning the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon before he'd won, though it was very close. The girl had pulled out a Nevermore Raven and the Swan Lake Queen, both of whom were powerful alone but together were almost as bad as some of the Egyptian God cards.

He watched as she lost the remains of her life points, Kaiba wondered if Yugi had won his own game, seeing the doors to the museum still closed tightly. He walked over as the girl slowly stood up, glaring at him all the while.

"Just because you beat me doesn't mean I think you should continue," she told him as he approached.

"Spare me," he said coldly, "your sister is going to die if you don't at least give me some information, and as much as you might think I want her to, I honestly don't. The mutt's at least interesting and shows potential. Besides, I might be a horrible person, but I'm not the same as I was when I put her and the others through that death gauntlet."

He still hated the person he was at that time. He'd been pushed by a sadistic man into the role he'd played, and in the end had no one but himself to blame for it. He'd wanted to be adopted by someone wealthy to protect Mokuba, and that had ended up with them under the control of someone they never should've been with.

The girl sighed, slowly standing and handing over a card key. "You have to get to Doma tower. They're at the top."

Kaiba was waiting outside as the darkness from the museum cleared, Yugi walking out and looking rather more confident in himself then before.

"Did you get what you came for?" Kaiba asked, waiting with some annoyance. The girl, Shizuka or whatever, had given him a small passcode for the elevator so they could get to where Jounouchi and Yugi were being held.

"I did," he gave a small smile to Kaiba. "I've learned my name."

Kaiba blinked at that, looking at him before asking simply, "Was that really so important?"

"It was," he said, glaring at Kaiba as they walked, "Try and imagine not having your name, or even the one you were born with. To not know even that…names are powerful, Kaiba, and if I had lost, then we wouldn't be able to rescue Yugi."

Kaiba finally nodded, the two heading to the Dartz tower as dawn broke on the city.

* * *

Layla sighed as she saw the two heading to the tower, shifting as she adjusted the Duel Disk. The technology was interesting, at least, but in general she disliked it compared to the magic that had originally called up the monsters and the spells.

In the two hourglass-like prisons, the small one who had held her sebah was pacing while Jounouchi was still curled up, though fewer of the ash-like flakes were coming off her, stating that either she was starting to stabilize in the area between Life and Death, which might also be worrisome. If Jounouchi was more comfortable in that state, it would be just as hard for her to leave it then it would if she was about to die without proper burial or rites. Not many seemed to understand the dangers in that.

As well, the form of a dragon seemed to be forming from the ashes that were still falling. Another bad sign…Jounouchi's soul was starting to turn into something similar to Kisara's, where the monster in her soul would take over while she would be unconscious to what it did. If that continued, and Kaiba didn't find a way to separate them, then it could get even worst then when he'd lost Kisara and gained her monster.

* * *

The tower, formerly Dartz's and now apparently belonging to the odd woman named Layla, was rather large and had only one open door, as well as a single elevator with only one button that actually worked. It would take them to the highest level, but only if the right code was put in.

Yami pressed the buttons, seemingly at random, though Kaiba did recognize that numbers 3, 7, 11 and 22 were supposed to be numbers of power somehow. His education hadn't really allowed for mysticism, though recent events had caused him to start looking into some of it, and past memories, or at least odd bits of information, seemed to leak in when he wasn't fully concentrating on something. It was like having something constantly in his peripheral vision, and some small part of him said the only way to get rid of it, or at least learn to control it, would be to find the mutt and drag her back to the land of the living, her own feelings about him be damned.

The elevator headed up rapidly, the floor numbers passing them quickly as Kaiba watched, Yami watching the door.

"She said there'd be three tests, didn't she?" Yami said suddenly, Kaiba looking down at him. "We've had two. Is she the final one, then?"

"She might be. It might be something else entirely." The two feel silent for a second. "I think your test is to defeat her, in order to gain something, while I have to go and find Jounouchi. That should be a test enough for you, having to face that woman and worry about us."

Yami shifted, obvious unnerved by the idea. Kaiba knew that, despite their early rivalry, Yami did enjoy the games they had now. That Kaiba had grown to be a stoic but fair opponent, as well as the fact that they kept helping the other when they were in danger was a bit endearing, at least to Kaiba. He still wanted to be the champion at Duel Monsters, but considering that a card game was getting towards life-and-death situations, he'd have to start up a school or something similar to train up others, in case they had to face off against magic or something stupid like that.

_Granted,_ he thought as they reached the top floor, _considering how things are going, I wouldn't put it past the future to have similar problems, even after everything is done._

The elevator's doors finally opened, allowing them to step out to the top floor, the whole of it looking more like an ancient temple then a modern tower apartment, and inside showing two cylinders of some sort, one with the Millennium Puzzle above it and Yugi, looking transparent, banging on the walls of his prison and yelling at Yami. Jounouchi was curled up in the other cylinder, looking like something made of a burned item and with a few flakes having fallen off, looking like she was about to collapse with just a gust of wind.

Kaiba was frozen, looking at the image and remembering that he'd called her worthless, that he'd not cared when Ra had burned her, that she'd been able to stand then almost died and he'd commented on it during the duel against Yami.

_Jounouchi's coffin must be heavy_

He'd never had to face these consequences. He'd only heard words, and only faced the death of his stepfather that he hated. He'd loved his parents but they'd died, and in some ways he'd hated them for that. Had that been his reasons? Did he hate those who died so much he couldn't care for them?

From the shadows, out came Layla, wearing what appeared to be a traditional Egyptian garb, a shimmering gold and blood tattoo across her upper chest and a duel disk in her hand.

"Welcome," she said, "to your final challenges."


End file.
